Lone Constellation
by Reyaku
Summary: A mix of UC and AC universe. Has politics, action, and character development. Woo hoo :D. Read and review or my fingers may fall off.
1. Prologue

The year is Colonial Year 34. War erupted in CY 33 when a Earth Federation transport ship carrying 252 Leo suits, 176 Aries suits, and over a thousand military personnel suddenly and mysteriously exploded in Colonial Space Confederation's air space. The Earth Federation demanded that the colonies pay for the damages. Half of the colonies complied and paid their share. The other eleven colonies refused to pay saying it wasn't their fault. The Earth Federation, angered by this, blockaded the colonies that refused to pay. Cut off from the outside world, the eleven colonies had to retaliate. The colonies that paid, calling themselves NC(neutral colonies), refused to fight but gave financial aid. The Earth Federation signed a peace treaty with the NC. This created tension between CSC. The NC assured that they were still part of the Confederation but did not want to get involved. As they war went into the sixth month, tensions decreased between the NC and the CSC but the war seems to have no end in sight. 


	2. The Needle

"Mission: Destroy 15 mobile suits in under 5 minutes. Commence!" Alex's Leo wielded its sub-machine gun and made its way toward the pack of Leos. He shoots wildly, but accurately at them and riddled 2 Leos with bullets. Three Leos came toward Alex with their own weapons. One of the Leos came rushing by with a beam saber. Alex quickly moved his mobile suit to the side and shot the Leo in the back. The Leo exploded, sending shrapnel everywhere. Alex quickly turned around shot the other two mobile suits. Alex dropped the sub-machine, well not dropped; you can't drop anything in space, and wielded his beam saber. He rushed toward a Leo wielding a beam scythe and crushed the Leo's main camera with his shield. He swung across the Leo's waist, cutting it in half. Alex easily got rid of the other mobile suits just using his shield and beam saber with out even getting a scratch. He hears the cheer of the crowds and smile as he got out of the VR room. 

"Man, that was awesome! I was watching you on the monitor. No one else can even pass mission eight!" One of the people in the crowd exclaimed.

Alex just smiled as random people he didn't even know patted him on the back. Alex had just completed the VR: The Mobile Suit Experience. A game released by the CSC to help entertain the public. It was said that it was the closest anyone could be in a mobile suit battle with being in the military.

Meanwhile, in the CSC HQ on Colony H-17, data was being received.

"Colonel! I think you should see this!" Corporal Miller, amazed, shouted.

"Miller? What is it?" Colonel Horne was too busy to even look up from his work.

"The game we released, to monitor and find natural piloting skills. It has found someone we could use!"

Colonel Horne rushed to see the data that was shown on the monitor. "Marvelous! Outstanding! This boy's reaction time...his accuracy...his weapon skill and knowledge...it's great. He does better than most of the corporals out there!"

Miller looked at Horne through the corners of his eyes, the redirected his attention to the screen. Miller had to confess, the boy was good for not having any true battle experience. 

Horne brought up the residency of the boy, "F-9...a neutral colony. No problem. No problem at all. Miller, get 1st Lieutenant Jay on retrieving the boy. I want him here in a week."

"Yessir."

Alex kissed his mom goodbye as she gave him a cheerful "Good bye! Do well at school! No C's!" You know, those kinds of things. He walked down the hustle and bustle of the streets for about a mile until he got to the subway station. Some people recognized him from the arcade last weekend and waved at him. Alex just politely waved back, having no idea why they we were waving at him. They were acting as though he was some kind of hero, which Alex thought he was not.

Alex boarded the subway and grabbed hold of a reign. He didn't mind standing up; he was use to it. There was rarely a seat open on the subway. The subway halted suddenly, as it always did and threw Alex forward into an awfully pretty girl.

Alex blushed and apologized, "Sorry, Miss. I didn't --"

The young lady interrupted, "Tee hee, don't be sorry. It's not your fault."

Alex smiled and got off the bus, followed by the young lady. Alex went up to ground level while the young lady stayed behind underground. She took out a picture, took a careful look at it, nodded, and went up to ground level.

Alex was about halfway to school. Alex always took a shortcut threw an alleyway to avoid "people traffic". Alex stopped dead in his tracks. It felt as though a humming bird just flew by his neck at a hundred miles an hour. Alex looked in a corner of the outside of the building. He saw a dart. I rather long dart. Given that he was in an alley and something was just shot at him, he broke into a sprint. He felt a bit paranoid, but you can never be too careful. He thought he heard footsteps behind him. Someone running behind him, but he didn't look back. He was too scared. 

Alex slowed down. He had gone through the maze of alleyways and thought he had lost whatever was chasing him. Yeah, he thought. As soon as he slowed down, he felt a sharp piercing pain in his neck. Alex hit the ground, hard. Alex bled from his forehead. He thought he was dying. He only sees black.


	3. The Room

Alex bobbed his head back and forth, groggily. Everything was just a misshapen blur. He tried to make since of thing but couldn't. The last thing he could remember was getting on the subway. Alex picked his head up and tried to focus his eyes. All he could see were blurry images of white. Then he saw it. It was a brown image in the corner. He thought it was a chair...a chair that could speak.

"It's about time you got up. You've been out for three hours." The blurry image walked closer and closer.

"Wh-h-h-ere a...m I?"  


"I'll explain everything soon enough. It's best to wait for the drug to wear off. I want you to remember all of this tomorrow."

"Eh..h-h---" Alex's head hit the side of the pure white chair he was sitting in and he dozed off again.

More time passed and Alex showed no showed no sign of waking up. Two more hours passed until Alex raised his head again. This time, when he opened his eyes, he could make out everything. He was in a pure white room. He couldn't see where the room started or ended. It looked like he was in limbo. He thought he was dead.

"It's about damn time!" A voice from behind startled him. He would've jumped up, but he was tied to the chair, "It's been over five hours! I thought I was going to have to beat over the head with a bat to wake you up. Oh, sorry. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Lieutenant Kylene Jay of the CSC Military."

Alex was taking a long, hard look at her. He knew he had seen her before, then it all came rushing back to him. "You're the girl on the subway!"

"Wow, impressive. You can remember things from 6 hours ago! Now, if you wouldn't interrupt me again, I'll explain why you are here. You're on the CSC Destroyer Lone Constellation. As you know, the Confederation is at war with the Earth Federation. CSC isn't in a favorably situation right now with a lack of pilots. Thus, we created Project Reality. It sent VR games all around the colonies to find up and coming pilots. This set data directly to Headquarters. We monitored the data for someone like you."

"Someone like me?"

"Yes, someone with natural mobile suit piloting skills. You will be trained in many subjects. Piloting, weapons, technology, stealth, and so much more."

"So you're turning me into some super spy/warrior/pilot?"

"If you want to say that, yes."

"But why?!"

"We are at war!"

"This is isn't my war!"

Jay got in his face and whispered in a low but menacing voice, "You are part of the CSC, the Earth Federation is after us! What do you think they are going to do after they conquer us? There true intent is to conquer the CSC!"

"You can't prove that!"

"Boy, you don't understand. At one point, you will, but no is not the time. I assure you we won't brain wash you, but you will work for us. And don't dare try to ever escape. We won't hesitate to terminate you."

"What about my family?"

"You're dead to them. Your funeral is scheduled in 1 month. Family, friends, and to the universe, you are dead."

Alex felt like crying, he probably did cry, he was just too confused to notice.

"You'll begin tomorrow. Just sit there and rest for awhile." Lieutenant Jay patted his head and walked out of the room and went to report to Colonel Horne.

"First Lieutenant Jay requesting permission to enter, sir"

"Permission granted."

"Sir, I briefed the boy."

"Good job, Lieutenant"

"Sir, not to question your orders, but should we really be doing this to a boy?"

"These aren't my orders. These are the Generals' orders. They voted on it."

"Even General Mystas?"

"No, he's the only one who has common sense on the whole damned committee!" Darien Horne angrily slammed his hand on his desk and went to the window, his long, blonde hair flowing behind him.

"The stars...so beautiful. That'll be all, Lieutenant."

"Thank you, Sir."

Kylene went to her quarters, angry of course. The Generals were throwing these kids lives in disarray just to win a war. General David Mystas was the only one with decency on the whole board. The only one who didn't distant himself from the war. The only one who still fought in it. Kylene was tired. It was a hard day for her. She lied on her bed, her brown her strewn across the bed. She closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.


	4. Noir

"Mr. Irvine, maybe you can enlighten us. What determines the properties of elements?"

Irvine raised his head up and stared down at Mrs. Rollinger from the amphitheatre style seats. "The outer electron configurations."

"Glad to see you are paying attention, Mr. Irvine. I could've sworn you were asleep."

Irvine wanted to say he was on the verge of falling asleep, that her class was so boring the only thing that could liven it up would be if a naked woman were teaching it, but he held his tongue. The bell rang and Mrs. Rollinger dismissed the class and they all flowed out of the classroom and into the dorms.

Irvine went into his room and threw his books onto the floor and jumped onto his bed. He spread out on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. "Jeez, I thought the old hag's class would never end. Why do I have to be stationed in the middle of London, one of the most beautiful cities ever, and I can't even go out." A beeping sound came from his computer and startled him. He jumped up from his bed and rushed to his computer. He typed in a couple of passwords and read the message. His eyes widen and released a smile. "Finally, a mission! Time to kick some Federation ass!"

It was around nine-'o clock and Irvine was sneaking around the campus. He could hear the pitter-patter of the rain hitting the now moisten ground. He carefully opened the door to the outside and closed the door softly, making sure not to disturb anyone. As soon as he knew the coast was clear, he broke out into a sprint. He was heading toward the seclusion of the hills. The CSC had provided Irvine with a private hanger to keep his Gundam protected, safe, and most of all, hidden. "Great, the Confederation can afford a private hanger but not an umbrella? Cheap bastards." Irvine mumbled to himself as her entered the access codes on the keypad. He entered the cockpit of his all black Gundam, except for the eyes. The eyes were sort of an eerie red. The sides were curved to deflect most radar waves. "All right, Noir. It's show time!" Irvine booted up Noir and made sure all systems were go. 

Irvine made sure he flew high, slow, and silently. He couldn't dare be heard or seen. If he was, the mission would be up. Liverpool Mobile Suit Base was about 30 more miles away and Irvine still had ten minutes to kill. This has been the first mission Irvine has been with the updated Noir. The CSC had to make it stealthier for surprise attacks on bases. For this, they had to cut back on the heavy weapons. All that Noir carries are six missiles released from a chest chamber, a beam axe, and vulcan cannons. 

"Hmmm hmmm hmm hmm hmmm" Irvine hummed Jimi Hendrix's "Castles Made of Sand" as he approached the Liverpool base. He was directly on top of the mobile suit hangar and there was no sign that he had been detected yet. If he was, there would have been a ton of Aries on him already. He knew that would changer in a few seconds. He pressed a few buttons and the chest chamber opened up. He released three of the six missiles on top of the hangar. He was sure that even before the missiles hit the alarms went off.

An officer in the observation tower yelled, "What the hell has happened?!"

"We don't know! Nothing appears on the radar!"

"Switch to infrared!"

"It appears to be a mobile suit!"

"You're right...a rather large one. Say your prayers. It's a Gundam."

"A Gundam!? Should I send out-"

Before they could even get another word out, a missile had hit directly into the observation tower and everything exploded in a fiery mess. "Score!" Irvine yelled. "That'll buy me some time." 

Yeah, or so he thought. In less than fifteen seconds, Leos and Aries surrounded him. A screen appeared in the lower corner of his camera. "State your name!"

"No reason to introduce myself to the dead." Irvine's face was immersed in darkness.

With those words, the image disappeared and the mobile suits opened fire onto Noir. Irvine smirked and flew higher. The mobile suits raised they're fire, but not before Irvine could open destroy two of them with his vulcan cannons. Noir was hit from behind by a firing squad of Aries. Noir turned around and wield his beam axe. He cut one Aries from top to bottom and another from bottom to top. Irvine laughed and yelled, "No one can defeat the Great Irvine!" Irvine, while stuck in his self-gratification, was attacked right in front of himself. Two missiles collided into his chest and Noir hit the ground with a thud. Irvine was rocked and startled by this attack. Irvine flew into the sky and started slicing into Leos easily. Three Aries rose into the air and fired their sub-machine guns at him. Noir was hit repeatedly with bullets. Noir released the remaining of the missiles, destroying two of the Aries. Irvine gave out a howl as he dismembered the remaining Aries.

"Damn...that was harder than I thought. I need to be less cocky. Damn it all to hell. Noir took too much damage. The CSC is going to have my ass for this one." Irvine flew his now pitiful looking mobile suit to the Mediterranean Sea to get repaired.


	5. The General

"Haha! We've done it! Finally, a break in the clouds!" General Taran was making his way along the long table seating the counsel of generals, patting each on the back as if they had anything to do with successful attack on the Liverpool base. He took his seat at the end of the table. General Mystas was about ten feet across from him, sitting at the other end of the table. 

"I had no idea those young kids could come in handy during the war," General Hash was still in awe that they had taken down the Liverpool base.

"I think we should just throw the entire teen population into battle," General Garcia let out a laugh, followed by every other general except one.

A fist hit the table with a thud, "What the hell is wrong with you people? You can't play with people's, let alone kids', lives! You use them and throw them aside! Why don't you make yourselves useful and fight in the war instead of using these kids as your pawns?"

General Taran stood up, "Do you want to win this war? Drastic times call for drastic measures!"

"Do you not know the value of human life!? You can't play with people's lives!"

"Like hell I can't! Now, I advise you to leave before I have you escorted out!" Taran's finger grazed a red button.

Mystas grabbed his cape and made for the door. He exited, making sure he slammed the door. The conference continued on as though the whole ordeal never happened.

"Georgia, where is her current location?" Taran inquired.

"Sir, we located her in New York," Youi replied.

"Is she ready for battle?"

"More than ready, Sir"

"Have her attack Annapolis."

"I'll send the message as soon as I can."

A radio sat in the middle of a table and mocked, "Have her attack Annapolis." General Hewing reached off and turned the radio off. 

He turned to the XO and told him, "Tell Annapolis to be on guard and send to put up a defense. We aren't letting another Liverpool happening."

"Yessir, thank God for satellites and him."

Hewing nodded in agreement and turned in his seat to the window behind him. He looked out the window. The sun shone on his face and he let his mind relax.


End file.
